Mark And His Gang
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: "I want you to meet Piper, guys." He said to them. They all wore jeans, a plain black shirt and a black leather jacket. "She's Piper."
1. The Club

_Piper's POV_

I was walking around the club, the lights blinding me with its colours. I decided to sit down, and have a drink. "Hi," A person said next to me. "What's your name?"

"And why should I tell you?" I asked looking at him. He was cute, blue eyes, brown long hair that swept over his eyes. I couldn't stop staring at his eyes.

"Okay, if you're gonna play that game, have a drink." He grabbed something out of his pocket –white powder and out it in his drink. "Don't worry, it makes it taste better." He smiled. "You try," He put a little bit of the powder in my drink and laughed.

I shook my head, and took a sip. That's when my world turned around. Suddenly, everything was . . . Really bright and looked heaps of fun. I laughed and looked at him. "What was that, which you put in my drink?"

"That's a secret," He took a sip of mine. "Do you want to dance?"

"Yeah," I took his wrist and started dancing along with the other sweaty, gross bodies around me. "This is so much fun!" I yelled over the loud music. "What's your name?"

"Mark." He said keeping me close. He put his hands on my hips and started making me sway my hips. "What's your name?"

"Piper," I said laughing.

"Come with me." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me off the dance floor and to a group of bike gang looking people. "I want you to meet Piper, guys." He said to them. They all wore jeans, a plain black shirt and a black leather jacket. "She's _Piper_."

"Hi," I said not actually knowing what I was doing.

"Did she have a drink?" One asked.

"Yeah," Mark agreed. "One."

"Actually I've been here for hours and have had a couple, so yeah." I said shifting my body weight on each side. "I'm here with a friend actually, don't know where he is." I looked around and saw a beautiful boy with short, cropped blonde hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. He looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "I think he left,"

"You came here with a date, and you're leaving with a date." Mark took my waist and gave me another drink with the powder stuff in it. This time, a lot in it. I took another sip, and found that I could stop drinking it. It tasted so good! I wanted more. "What do you wanna do?" He whispered.

"Let's get out of here, and get into trouble." I said grabbing his leather jacket. "Heaps of trouble," I bit my lip and started going towards the exit, making sure that Mark and his gang were following each step.

We've raided about three stores so far, have got heaps of beer and wine and also got some crackers. Mark was a really fun, nice guy and his gang was amazing. They all have motorbikes which I think is awesome. I nearly got away from riding one. Mark had some of the powder, and so did his gang.

"What are we going to do now?" Mark yelled. He had a crazy smile on his face and looked so he just got out of bed. "We've raided stores, got drunk and doped, now what?"

"What's doped?" I laughed along with everyone else. "I don't know why I just said that. We're not doped? This is just a lot of fun!"

"What are we doing?" One of the gang said. "We should go out every night, just like this."

"And to finish it off," Another said. "We go for a swim and dive in."

"I've got a better idea." I said.

* * *

><p>I woke up, my head thumping and feeling like I'm going to throw up last night's dinner. I got out of a king sized bed, put my clothing on and tried to remember what happened the night before. I looked in the mirror, straightened out my hair and went out of the room, walking into a kitchen with Mark who I met last night and three other members.<p>

"Why am I here?" I asked them. They all looked at me in confusion. "Who are you people?"

"Do you remember me?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, I met you; we had a drink and nothing else." I said, sitting down and rubbing my head. "What happened?"

"We don't remember," One gave me a cup of coffee. "But, it must of have been worth it."

"We got smashed," Another said.

"Best night ever."

"Wait," I said. "We got drunk?"

"Yeah. Have you never been drunk before?"

"No. This was, actually, my first time drinking ever." I admitted. "Hang over hurts."

"Get used to it, Piper."

"Thanks, but I better be getting home." I smiled and walked out the door. "Where the hell am I?" I asked myself.

"I can take you as far as I can remember," Mark said fully dressed and at his motorbike. "I can take you to the club,"

"Thanks." He gave me a helmet and rode me into the bright sun.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to take you all the way home?"<p>

"I've got my phone with me, Mark." I admitted. "Can I have your number?"

"Sure, it's: 0491 0251." I dialled his number into my phone and gave me his number. "I'll call you." Then he rode into the darkening sun.

I looked at my contacts, and dialled Jason's number. "Hi, Jason,"

_Hey Piper, _Jason said. _Where are you? I tried looking for you last night_

"I'm at the club. Can you please pick me up?"

Jason sighed. _Sure. I'll be there as soon as possible_.

"Thanks, Jason." He hung up, so did I.

I sat on the dirt, playing with a lock of grass when a shadow came over me. "Need a hand?" I knew that it was Mark with his bike.

"No thanks, I've called a friend to come pick me up." I said.

He sat down next to me, squeezing me knee. "Then I'll stay with you until he picks you up." He gave me a cocky smile which made me giggle. We talked, he took pictures of me on his motorbike without me knowing and then Jason showed up. I said goodbye to Mark and went into the car with Jason.

* * *

><p><em>Jason's POV<em>

My phone run at a very early hour, and everyone knows that I was late last night so STOP CALLING ME! "Hello?"

"Hey, Jason," Piper said on the other side.

"Hey, Piper," Suddenly, I was alerted. She was hopefully okay with no trace of blood or monsters. "Where are you? I tried looking for you last night."

"I'm at the club," Great, she slept at the club. "Can you come pick me up?"

I sighed. I'M TIRED BUT I'LL COME BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! "Sure, I'll be there as soon as possible."

I was close to the club, just driving drinking my coffee so that I don't fall asleep and kill myself when I was Piper on a motorbike. Another guy was with her, I'd seen him last night in the club. He had blue eyes and long brown hair with a cut that swept over his eyes so that when he flipped it, you would have to look. He was taking pictures of Piper on the bike. That's it, when I get out of this car; I'm punching the crap out of him.

I stopped the car, ready to get out when Piper got off the bike and came into my car. "Hi, Jason." She said. "I'm sorry for waking you up."

"Its fine," I started the car again, dragged along the road and headed towards my house. "Where did you go last night?"

"I was looking for you and then I found Mark–"

"That guy that was taking pictures of you on the motorbike?"

"Yeah –we had a few drinks, he introduced me to his friends and then . . . I don't know. I woke up with a hangover. That's all I can remember." I looked over at her. She looked so cute when she was confused.

"We'll have coffee at my house and you can get some rest, okay?" I said taking her hand. She didn't pull away, YES!

"Fine, but then you can take me home."

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>AN hope you liked the chapter.**

**I don't own PJO**

**Review and check out my other stories!**


	2. Two Months Later

_Piper's POV_

It's been a week since I had a hang over and a week since I saw Mark and his biker gang. Jason has been close to me lately, not letting go of the night of the club. He keeps saying that he hasn't got a good feeling about Mark.

"What do you have against him?" I asked as I walked up the stars of my house. "You don't even know him and yet you hate him."

"I just don't have a good feeling, Piper." Jason replied. "I don't know –"

"No, you don't." I interrupted. "And that's because you haven't met Mark and his gang. They're actually really nice people."

"You've only met them once, Piper."

"Actually, twice." I hugged Jason and ran out the door and onto the road. I knew that Jason would watch me run, but wouldn't follow me until I was completely out of sight. Then he'll come.

I stopped at the mall and walked inside the bathroom, whipped off the sweat and let my mum change my clothing and make - up. I now wore leather tight black jeans with high heels and a brown shirt that you would find in Jay Jays. _Great_, I thought _now people will defiantly stare at me_. I sighed and walked out the bathroom, and got used to the high heels that I now have to walk in.

The day went quick, and the darkness of the night came. I walked around the mall, just walking when I heard some people laughing. "Hey, Piper." One said. I squinted my eyes, and saw Mark and the gang all on their motor bikes. "This isn't normal." He said.

"What isn't normal?" I walked over to them, and sat on –I think his name was Jacob –yeah, I sat on Jacob's lap. "Why aren't I normal?"

"Because you didn't run from us when we called your name." Jacob said. He wore baggy jeans, a white shirt and a leather jacket. His chocolate skin brought out his brown eyes and his hair was short. "Ergo, you aren't normal."

I nodded my head. "I can live with that," Because I already have to. "What are you guys doing tonight?"

"Going back to my place and play 'I have never ever'. You should come." Mark said.

"Well, I don't have a car or anything so, okay."

"How did you get here then?"

"I ran."

"In those heels?"

"No. I brought this outfit and threw my other one away." I lied. "Let's go back and drink."

* * *

><p>The game had been set up when we came back. Mark had brought a cup for me, and filled it up with beer. We started playing the game. It turned out to be a drinking game and it was soooooooo much fun! We had finished three bottles of beer and wine. I didn't even know about the wine.<p>

"H-hey, you know what we should do?" Mark asked. "Karaoke," He was wasted.

I looked at my cup which was still full. The guys had done so much in their life, and I've done hardly anything. I'm twenty-one for gods' sake! I should be living.

I shook my head, grabbed a bottle of wine, opened it and started drinking out of it. "Chug chug chug chug chug chug!" The guys started chanting as I polished off the bottle. Once I had finished the wine, I held it up in the air and screamed 'Woooooooh!" I felt like screaming 'Whooooooo!" but who would say who after they just drunk a full bottle of wine? If you know anyone, call me.

The rest of the night was a blur. All I know that I had made plans to hang out with them tomorrow for the whole day and I actually want to go.

* * *

><p><strong>TWO MONTHS LATER<strong>

Me, Mark, Jacob and Shaun stood in front of a train, just looking at it. "Are you sure?" Mark said. He gripped onto my hand, and squeezed it hard. We've had this thing going on for a while now. I found out the white stuff that he put into my drink, it turned out to be sherbet but something tells me that it's better than sherbet. "You don't have to, Piper."

"Give me a does of that sherbet," I said holding out my other hand. "Give it to me now." Mark smiled and gave me a plastic clear bag. I sallowed a hand full and so did Mark, Shaun, and Jacob. I glanced at Shaun. He wore what he wore every day, baggy jeans, a white top and a leather jacket.

Jacob had given me the bag, and I took another mouth full and then handed it back to Mark. Okay, imagine this: The world suddenly looking bright, colourful and a really fun park where you can do what ever, when ever. And add Poker Face by Lady Gaga in there and you're seeing what I am right now. "Let's do this."

The train was going a hundred miles per hour. The wind blew in my hair, and I felt like I was being too carefree. Mark and I had one carriage while Shaun and Jacob had the one in front of us.

We all were on our stomachs trying not to get blown off. "THIS IS AMAZING!" I think Shaun had yelled. I crawled onto my knees and then onto my feet.

"Piper what are you doing?" Mark yelled over the wind. I stood up and held my balance. Mark slowly stood up with me, out his arms around my waist and held me. The train slowly stopped and we hit the surface. I had laughed and smoothed out my shirt. "That was, wow."

"I know right?" The train started moving again, and again, I crawled to my feet and stood up. Mark had pinned his knife beside his thigh, and closed his eyes. And again, the train stopped. I quickly lie down and tried to not let anyone see me.

"Piper," I felt Mark's hand go up my thigh. I shifted closer to him, and pulled him closer to me. The train started going again, and I moved so that my back was on the roof. Mark's face loomed over mine. He stabbed the train and held his hand on the hilt of his knife. As the train started moving, Mark kissed me. As the train moved faster and faster, the deeper our kiss got. The kiss was filled with so much passion, and he tasted like . . . beer. Cold, fantastic beer.

It took a long time for the train to stop at another stop. But it got there. Mark broke the kiss when the train was still and looked at me. "Let's stand this time."

"Yeah," I said thrilled. The train slowly started moving again, and we both crawled onto our feet and let the wind blow in our hair. It was amazing. "WHOOOOOOOOOOA! I LOVE YOU L.A!" I screamed.

_Jason's POV_

I waited for the train to go past when I saw Piper and three other guys on top of the train with her. Two of the guys were at the front with the biggest smiles I've ever seen and Piper and the other guy were standing up.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOA! I LOVE YOU L.A!" Piper screamed. The guy –wait, that's Mark. I knew it! Every night she's been with Mark and 'The Gang'. I haven't seen her in two months and this is how she's doing? Gods' sake!

I shook my head screamed and flew towards them. Right now, I don't give a damn if any mortal sees me. They can stare at me and suck it up like normal people.

"PIPER!" I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha. I don't own trains, L.A or PJO.<strong>

**Review**

**Love ya!**


	3. The Drug

Chapter 3

_Piper's POV_

On the way home (Still train surfing), Mark and I had been on our stomachs. I swear I could hear Jason's voice in the back of my mind, calling my name.

"Piper," Mark said. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I yelled over the wind. "What about you? Are you okay?"

"Great," Mark wrapped his fingers around his knife. "We're nearly home."

"Yay, I'm tired." I admitted. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Let's go party," Jacob said up front. "I really want to go to a club tonight!"

"Anyone else have a better idea?" Shaun asked. No-one answered. "That settles it; tonight we'll crash a club and make it the best night ever!"

"We do that every night, Shaun." Mark chuckled. He looked over my way, making me blush. "You're cute," He said.

"I'm not blushing; it's just . . . Blushing." My face grew hotter.

I hadn't notice that we were at the train station. Shaun and Jacob jumped off first, then Mark. Mark helped me off and took my hand, walking quickly to the motorbikes.

"Hey!" We all turned and saw . . . Jason?

"What are you doing here?" I asked Jason. He took my wrist and pulled me towards him.

"What were you doing?"

I turned back to the guys. "Meet me in the car park." They nodded and left. I blew a kiss at Mark and then he left. I turned back to Jason, giving him daggers. "I was having fun, you should try it."

"You were standing on top of a train, standing up screaming!"

"Hey!" We both jerked our heads to _my_ friends. "Don't yell at her." Mark said. His fists were clenched, and he looked angry. Add hot as well.

"I have to go." I said. "Bye Jason."

"Wait," He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards his body. "Please come home with me," He stroked my cheeks. "Please come home."

"To camp? Or a place where you can keep me lock in prison?"

"Camp, Piper."

"I'll come home when I want to."

"Piper, we have to go!" Yelled Jacob. "I mean we _have _to _go_."

I suddenly got what he meant. I jerked my head to my left and saw two police men walking towards us. I started backing away from Jason. "If I were you, I would go."

"Don't go anywhere!" One police man called. "We just want to ask questions." They started walking faster and faster. "Run!" I yelled to the others. We all started running away from the police men. I could hear their foot steps coming towards us, closer and closer. I laughed and ran at the same time. We got to the motorbikes revved them up and hit the road. Thank gods I covered up the number plate.

* * *

><p><em>At the party<em>

* * *

><p>I wore a black half drift shirt that said 'WTF' in white writing across under my breast, black short shorts, black fishnets and ankle boots with a chain. Tonight, I was a black chick. Mark had loved it, and was very excited about tonight. He wore the same as always –a plain white shirt, baggy jeans and a black leather jacket, the same as the other guys.<p>

"Thanks for partying with me tonight." Jacob said. "This is going to be fun . . . Hopefully."

"It will be," Shaun said. "We've got Piper here."

"That reminds me," Mark said. "You're always with us, your stuff is in our house and we were thinking that you may as well move in with us. And it doesn't matter if you say yes because you like, already live with us."

I looked at all three of them. "Are you guys sure?" I asked. "I mean, yeah I love hanging–"

"Just say yes already!" Jacob yelled. "We're so bored without you now. Its like 'Hey, we should make a drinking game!' then we start and it never turns out to be as much fun!" Jacob went onto his knees. "Please come be with us!" Everyone stared at us.

"Sure, why not." The guys screamed and spun me in mid air.

"For you four," The guard said "You can come in right now." He opened the door and let us in.

"He thinks we're getting married." Shaun said.

"Let's just party, dance, get drunk and forget about this night." I said looking at the party. We walked in and saw no-one. No DJ, no bartenders, nothing. Silence, until: "I need to speak to you." And my mother, Mr D., Leo, Jason and Chiron came out. "Hi," I said warily. "What ya doing?" I shifted my weight on both of my feets. I quickly took Mark's hand, and put it behind my back.

"Piper Rose McLean!" Aphrodite yelled. "What do you think you were doing on top of a train?"

"Nothing that involves you," I shifted my weight on my right foot and crossed my arms.

"Mark Jarred Jones! Shaun Mason! Jacob Harrison!" Mr D yelled.

"Why the full names?" Leo asked.

"What is with all the drugs? And putting this girl addicted to it as well?"

"Drugs?" I looked at the gang. "It was a drug?" I stood next to Jason. He tried taking my hand, but I backed away from him.

"Piper, let us explain," Mark said putting his hand out.

"Explain, Mark." His hand didn't budge, and I really wanted to take it.

"I hated my life –we hated our life. We're all brothers and we wanted to get away from the demigod world so we did research and found out that if we ignore the monsters, they'll ignore us. So far it's worked but then we found you and . . ."

_Mark's POV_

I had explained how it started to Piper, and knew that she would stop loving me at that minute. "Give me the keys." Piper said. Jacob threw his keys to her and Piper started to leave the club. I took her arm, made her stop walking and look at me. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I need time to think." Piper replied. "Meet me at your place."

Piper left us alone in silence. Jacob rampaged in his pocket and suddenly went wide eyed. "Guys," Jacob said. He held up keys. I checked in my pockets and found mine, Shaun kept looking for his.

"We all have the same bike so it doesn't matter which one she chooses." Shaun said. We heard the bike started revved up and out onto the road. "What is she took my bike?"

We all ran outside and found two motorbikes still there. I checked one, then the other. "Check the house, clubs, where ever Piper would go." I said. Jacob and Shaun shared a bike and I went on mine. I turned to the two demigods and Olympians. "Aphrodite, do you have any idea where she may be right now?"

"No clue." The goddess of love replied. When I looked at the goddess, I saw Piper.

"Huh, Piper was right." I said. "Dionysus,"

"Why the names?" My . . . Dad screamed. "I'm the one who gave you names; you didn't give me a name!"

"That's because you're a thousand years old." I sped on my bike, leaving tire marks on the road. I checked my pockets, and found that the drug which by the way is called 'Ecstasy'.

* * *

><p>"Piper!" I called while still on my bike. I was my way to our place –our home. "Piper!" I stopped my bike and kept yelling her name over and over again.<p>

Silence. "Piper McLean, I'm sorry!" I yelled.

More silence. "Please don't do anything too stupid." I pleaded to myself. I begged myself not to cry. Then I found out that I wasn't crying. A little whimper was coming from behind a couple of trees. I grabbed the keys, got off my bike and ran. The whimper got louder and louder, until I found Piper and the bike behind the bush. The bike was on Piper's waist, pushing it's self down onto her beautiful skin. "Piper!" I pushed the bike off her. Gods, she was beautiful . . . Except for the dry blood coming out of her stomach.

I lifted Piper and held her bridal style, ran back to the bike and rode at full speed, giving Piper my helmet.

* * *

><p>Shaun and Jacob stood at my side. I felt so depressed, do down and guilty. I love Piper but yet didn't know if it was me, or the drug I've been taking for three years. I put my head on her pillow, and started crying. I laced my fingers in Pipers, and kissed each one of them. "I love you, Piper." I said. "It's not the drug, I really love you."<p>

"I'm sorry but you have to go," A doctor said. I looked at him, then at my brothers. "Unless you're family–"

"I'm her boyfriend. I'm staying." I said. My brothers gave me a hug, then left. I turned back to Piper, squeezed her hand and prayed to the gods.

The next morning, I awoke on the cold marble floor of the hospital. I looked up to see Piper's face looking down on me. "You okay there?" She asked. I missed her smile, her changing eyes that made me drawn to them in the first place. I love her.

"I'm fine." I lifted myself up onto Piper's bed and kissed her forehead. "How are you?"

Piper blushed. "Was it actually drugs?" She asked. My face fell. "What type?"

"Ecstasy," I answered. "I don't know what it actually does to be honest."

"I do know one thing," Piper said. She shifted closer to me, kissed me and then said: "I love you."

I chuckled and kissed her again. I love this girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked the chapter. Review please**

**I don't own Ecstasy (It's an actual drug) I don't own PJO and I don't own Trains**

**Review and I'll update faster.**

**l  
><strong>**l  
><strong>**l  
>l<br>l  
>V<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

I have posted on this story because I have left Fanfiction. I thank everyone who has read my stories and commented on them.

Peace out!

xxCharmspeakerxx


End file.
